El secuestro intergalactico del amor
by Gotriks ssj maximus
Summary: Tras 4 años de la derrota de cell, son gohan ha llevado una vida de paz y tranquilidad pero se prometió a el y a su padre que siguiria entrenando duro para proteger la tierra de cualquier amenaza la defendería hasta con su vida, un nuevo desafío se avesina hacia gohan pero que clase de desafio descubranlo en esta humoristica, romántica y emocionante historia.
1. Un nuevo desafio prep gohan

**Capitulo 1:Un nuevo desafío aparece preparate son gohan**

 **Han pasado desde que gohan derroto al "dios de la destrucción" cell el bio androide creado por el Dr. Gero que mato a mirai trunks de una epoca temporal para viajar en la maquina del tiempo al pasado y asorber a los androides 17 y 18 y que haci lo hizo y se convirtio en el "ser perfecto" el cual inanguro los juegos de cell todos crein que goku iba a derrotarlo pero tras ver que el no podria con cell puso a su hijo son gohan a luchar pero pasaron muchas cosas inesperadas y al final goku se sacrifico para salvar a la tierra teletransportarse con cell al planeta de kaid o sama del norte para que esplotara ahi pero cell no murio y regreso a la tierra a destruirla pero gracias a una pequeña esperanza gohan destruyo a cell con la ayuda del espiritu de su padre con super kame hame ha y gohan se convirtio en el nuevo salvador de la tierra y aunque su padre rechazo la oferta de ser revivido por las esferas del dragon de namekusein, gohan se prometio seguir entrenando y proteger la tierra con su vida y asi lo hizo pero esta apunto de vivir un nuevo desafio.**

 **Opening:dragón soul,**

 **Vamos siempre afortunados,**

 **Vamos lo encontraremos,**

 **Rumbo paraíso hallar,**

 **Solo debemos ir por libertad,**

 **Desafiare los misterios que habra,**

 **Peligro habra,**

 **Pero combatire sin temor,**

 **Y mi fuerza sera,**

 **El amor,**

 **Vivire asi ,vivire asi,**

 **Coraje sin fin,**

 **Conmigo estas,**

 **Nadie nos venceran, viviremos para contar la historia,**

 **Porque no hay imposibles ,**

 **Nadie morira, seguiremos de pie ,**

 **Vamos siempre afortunados,**

 **Vamos orgullosos vamos,**

 **El paraiso hallar,**

 **Solo debemos ir por libertad,**

 **Dragon ball.**

 **Capitulo 1:un nuevo desafio preparate son gohan**

 **Era un hermoso dia en el monte paouz pero dentro de una pequeña casa buena la unica casa que se encontraba habitable una hermosa mujer de pelo azabache se encontraba en el pasillo dirigiendose a la habitacion de su hijo gohan pero no contaba con algo.**

 **Gohan sigues estu...-no pudo seguir hablando por que vio algo que faltaba en la habitacion por supuesto su hijo era lo que faltaba.**

 **Ayy otra vez gohan se escapo por la ventana-vieendo por la ventana que entraba una brisa,milk la cerro.**

 **Pero me va a oir cuando venga-dijo milk la madre del joven mas fuerte del universo mientras que ella tenia un sarten marca masiso las duras del universo.**

 **Mientras tanto en un pequeño pueblo**

 **Me alegra que hallas venido a visitarme gohan-dijo una pequeña castaña de alrededor de 14 años su nombre era lime la enamorada secreta de gohan.**

 **A mi tambiem me da gusto lime ya tenia tiempo que no te veia jejeje-dijo el inocente de gohan.**

 **Y como te ha ido?-pregunto la chica que tenia puesto un lindo vestido blanco con flores y una flor amarilla puesta en el pelo.**

 **Bueno que te digo mi mama como siempre me pone a estudiar muy duro pero me puedo escapar de vez en cuando a entrenar y a visitar a mis amigos como ahorita-dijo al final gohan que tenia puesta una camisa china color blanca mangas largas y un pantalon azul oscuro.**

 **Ahhh... Tu mama nunca va a cambiar verdad-dijo lime con una gota de sudor en la frente.**

 **Jajaja si ya sabes como es siempre... Pero bueno que hacemos aqui vamos a dar un paseo no?-dijo gohan cambiando ya de tema.**

 **Si cla-ro va-mos-dijo lime sonrojada.**

 **Bien vamos.-dijo gohan**

 **Mientras tanto en una casita dos personas veian esta ecena.**

 **Ah el amor joven no te parece hermoso Akira-dijo la mama de lime que fue revivido gracias a las esferas del dragon hace unos 4años.**

 **Rumiko no deberiamos tener tanta confianza con este chico y si le hace daño a nuestra pequeña lime ... Mejor sera que los siga-dijo el papa de lime que tambiem fue revivido por las esferas del dragon hace 4 años.**

 **Ah no sobre mi cadaver interrumpes de nuevo la cita de nuestra hija otra vez-dijo con fastidio rumiko.**

 **Ah porfavor eso no fue mi intencio te lo juro-dijo akira.**

 **Asi?-dijo rumiko recordando lo que paso hace 7 meses.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Se encontraba gohan y lime bajo un arbol grande en el el campo sentados muy juntitos mientras que un hombre se encontraba arriba del arbol obserbando todo.**

 **Eh gohan yo que-ri-a decir-rte algo-dijo lime toda sonrojada .**

 **Si que era?-dijo el inocente de gohan.**

 **Bueno yo que-ria decirte que yo-yo-yo-dijo lime tartemudeando.**

 **Dime lime con confianza vamos-dijo gohan animandola.**

 **Yo queria decirte que...-no alcanzo a decir por que algo paso.**

 **Con que te quieres quedar con mi preciosa hija eh? Pus no lo voy a permitir-dijo el lunatico padre de lime que lanzo un panal de Abejas?**

 **Losiento hija pero acciones desesperadas a situaciones desesperadas-dijo para lanzarles el panal de abejas a los chicos.**

 **Abejas ayy quitamelas quitamelas-dijo lime y gohan se fueron corriendo para evitar ser picados lastima que estuvieron todo picados ambos .**

 **Mas tarde ese dia en la casa de los papas de lime**

 **Ayy como duele-dijo lime adolorida.**

 **Ay ay ay ay ay-dijo gohan que estaba de igual de hinchado que lime.**

 **No entiendo como que los atacaron las abeja la provocaron acaso?dijo rumiko la madre de lime atendiendo a los chicos con un kit para primero emergencias.**

 **Pero en eso entro akira esposo y padre de rumiko y lime todo hinchado por que por que lo alcasaron las abejas tambien.**

 **Eh me disculpan niños-dijo rumiko tomando una sarten marca maciso la mas dura del universo.**

 **Eh que haces con esa sarten mi vida?pregunto con miedo akira y es que iba a recibir algo peor que ser picado por las abejas ser golpeado por su mujer.**

 **Se escuchaban gritos Afuera de la casa**

 **En la cara no en la cara no porfavor AUXLIOOOO-grito el pobre del padre de lime**

 **Fin del flashback**

 **si que no lo permitire-dijo la pelicastaña de rumiko mostrando lasartén marca nacidos las mas duras del universo**

 **Nooooo AUXILIO dijo akira muerto de miedo**

 **A lo lejos sepodían ver a gohan y lime jugar y divertirse pero no muy lejos de la tierra.**

 **Querida hermana ya llegamos-pregunto una están a chica pelinaranja.**

 **No ya estamos cercahermano ta...(muy pronto son gohan nos veremos cara a cara)pensó una hermosa pelirroja.**

 **Avances**

 **Hola soy goku algo nuevo se acerca a la tierra pero quienes porque buscan a gohan y como lo conocen no se pierdan el proximo capitulo que sera "buscando a son gohan" no se lo pierdan.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios soy gotriks ssj maximus y los invito a que sigan la historia adios.**


	2. Buscando a son gohan

**Hola soy Gotriks ssj maximus para traerles el segundo capitulo de dragon ball z El secuestro _intergalactico del amor,_ se que talvez tuve uno que otro error en el primer capitulo pero me esfor are para mejorar el fic soy nuevo en esto y vaya que si tarde alrededor de un semana en subir el primer capitulo por que tuve problemas para elijir y desarrollar varis ideas que me han llegado a la mente pero cree y elije esta historia por que me inspire no me la robe, me inspire en unos fanfics de maro uzumaki todo aquel que esta leyendo esto leean las historias de mario uzumaki y aunque las mayorias son de pokemon se las recomiendo como guerra por ash me mata de la risa, espero que sea tan bueno como el algun dia pero bueno ahi que comenzar con la historia, a y coloquense como favoritos para que sean seguidores de la historia y dejen sus reviews ahora si comenzamos.**

 **Ydragón ball z no me pertenece los derechos de autor le pertenece mi héroe akira toriyama larga vida a akira toriyama.**

 **Auxilio-hablando**

(Auxilio)-pensando

 **Ahorasi que comiense.**

Opening:Dragón soul latino

Vamos siempre afortunados,

Vamos orgullosos vamos,

El paraíso hallar,

Solo debemos,

Nuestro espíritu liberar,

Desafiare,

Los misterios quvendrán,

Peligro habra,

Perocombatiré sin temor,

Y mi fuerza sera el amor,Vivirée así, (viviré así)

Coraje sin fin,

Conmigo estas ,

Nadie nos vencerán,

Viviremos para contar la historia,

Por que no hay imposibles,

Nadie morira,

Seguiremos de pie,

Vamos siempre afortunados,

Vamos orgullosos vamos,

El paraíso hallar,

Solo debemos ir,

Por libertad,

DRAGON BALL,

Previamente en dragón ball z "El secuestro intergaláctico del amor" (XD imaginense la voz del narrador de dragón ball z o yeah).

Narrador:Ya han pasado 4 años desde que cell fue derrotado por gohan el hijo de son goku desde entonces ha reinado la paz en la tierra pero un nuevo desafío se aproxima al protagonista de la hnoistoria son gohan esta apunto de vivir este desafío.

Una nave a aterrisado en el planeta tierra donde un grupo de mujeres salen de la nave a buscar su objetivo.

Por fin llegamos-diko aliviada una chica con una túnica blanca y una corona de princesa de oro que teni a el pelo rojo.

Si es hora de encontrar a son gohan-dijo una chica con la misma vestimenta pero tenia el pelo largo y rojiso oxido.

Si sera mejor que atraigamos su atencion... Creo que ya sabemos como no? Separense unas buscaran y otras iran a ver si atraemos su atencion deacuerdo vamos-dijo la de pelo rojo oxido para salir con las demas chicas del grupo separandose para tener mas posibilidades de encontrar su objetivo.

Capitulo 2:En busca de son gohan.

Corporation capsule

BULMAAAAAAA-grito euforico un hombre con pelo de flama qu estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

Y ahora que pasa vegeta?-dijo una mujer hermosa con pelo largo color celeste harta de oir los tremendos gritos de su queridisimo marido el principe de los saiyajin.

Que que pasa, Que que pasa, pasa que tu mocoso destruyo mi precisosa camara de gravedad-dijo vegeta que pareciera que estaba apunto de llorar parecia que apreciaba mas su camara de gravedad que su propia familia.

Pero como? Eso es imposible vegeta?-dijo bulma que estaba impresionada y ala vez enojada por echarle la culpa a su hijo.

Ah no TRUNKS VEN DE IMEDIATO-dijo vegeta super ultra mega archi enojado.

De imediato aparece un pequeño niño de 4años de edad con el pelo lila con una carita que le romperia el corazon hasta el mismisimo frezeer pero a vegeta le importaba poco eso destruyo su amada camara de gravedad.

DILE-dijo vegeta.

Yo destrui la camara de gravedad losiento-dijo trunks apunto de llorar.

Pero como fue eso tesoro-pregunto bulma .

Yo te lo dire-dijo vegeta para recordar lo ocurrido(XD no adoran los flashbacks yo si).

Flasback

Papa que hace este boton?-pregunto trunks con inosencia.

No toque trunks-dijo vegeta que estaba apunto de entrenar pero trunks se las arreglo para entrar con su papa.

Y este no este ah y que tal este rojo-dijo trunks para tocar el botón rojo que era de gran tamaño(XD nota nunca precio en un botón grande y rojo quieren).

NO TRUNKSSSS-grito vegeta encámara lenta pero trunks ya había precionado el botón.

Usted a presionado el botón de autodestrucion de la cámara de gravedad la autodestrucion se efectuara en 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2... ah y gracias por haber usado camara de gravedad por corporacion capsule que tenga un bonito dia...1-dijo el programa de destrucion para destruise llevandose a vegeta y trunks pero gracias a kami sama sobrevivieron por ser saiyajin.

No mi camara de gravedad NOOOO mi preciosa tranquila pronto quedaras como nueva te lo juro mi pequeña, -dijo vegeta llorando la perdidad de su camara de graveda, acariciando una pieza de su ya muerta camara de gravedad.

Wooooah hagamosla otra vez-dijo el inocente de trunks.

Juro te mato mocoso te mato-dijo vegeta para estar correteando a su hijo por todos lados.

Ven aqui hijo del demonio-dijo vegeta llevando una acha.

MAMA AUXILIOOO-grito trunks pero lastima que bulma estaba escuchando musica en sus audifonos.

Dragon ball dragon ball z dragon ball gt sea lo que sea es aparte-si estaba cantando bulma dragon ball z rap.

Fin del flasback

Ah eso esplica por que estan todo ahumados, pero no importa luego construyo otra camara de gravedad para ti vegeta pero deja en paz mi pequeño trunks-dijo bulma protegiendo a su hijo.

Ay lo consientes demasiado pero bueno siempre y cuando tenga mi camara de gravedad esta bien.-dijo al final vegeta pero sintio unos estraños kis a lo lejos acercandose.

Sientes lo mismo que yo hermana-dijo una chica de pelo purpura con una corona de princesa y tunica blanca como las demas chicas.

Si lo siento es un ki muy poderoso es en aquella ciudad-dijo la mayor de pelo rojo oxido acercandose a la ciudad.

Esperemos que sea el-dijo una chica de pelo naranja anciosa de por fin encontrar su objetivo pricipal.

Llegaron las chicas llegaron velozmente al lugar que provenia ese ki poderoso.

CORPORATION CAPSULE

Que? Pero de quienes son esos kis?dijo vegeta un poco preocupado por saber de quienes eran esos 3 kis tan poderosos.

De que hablas vegeta?preguntó bulma un poco preocupada por lo que dijo su marido.

Pero no pudo preguntar mas porque salio rápido vegeta hacia los jardines exteriores de la corporation capsule donde se encontraban 3 chicas hermosas pero no le hiso caso a eso ya que tenia una hermosa esposa (XD aunque un caracter insoportable que ni el mismo demonio soportaria).

Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi casa?-pregunto vegeta con veneno en sus palabras.

Nosotras venimos en busca de alguien en especial, pero al ver que tu no eres ese que estamos buscando tal vez puedas ayudarnos hombre terricola-dijo al parecer la lider del grupo que tenia el pelo rojo oxido.

Mientras con las otras dos se estaban susurrando algo en voz muy baja mientras observaban a vegeta.

En primera yo no soy un maldito terricola en seguna soy un saiyajin el principe de los saiyajin vegeta y en tercera que les hace pensar que las voy ayudar niñas malcriadas-dijo vegeta con orgullo y enojo en sus palabras.

Como te atreves a insultar a las princesas de damasurijin-dijo la pelirroja furiosa por hablarles así a ella y sus hermanas.

QUE? Ustedes son de damasurijin imposible-dijo vegeta con terror al saber que provienen de damasurijin.

Preparate para sentir la furia de las princesas de damasurijin-dijo la mayor con furia.

No me importa ahora soy mas fuerte que hace 25 años las hare papilla, preparense para sentir la verdadera furia del principe de los saiyajin niñas-dijo vegeta.

ALTO-dijo el autor del fic.

Que pero que rayos-dijo vegeta por ser interrumpido.

Por respeto a los fieles lectores de fics aqui no se va a lastimar ninguna chica, mujer, o anciana por un hombre, asi que no podras usar tus poderes vegeta los blokeo-dijo el fiel autor que era un fiel kame hame fan.

Que no-dijo vegeta aterrado por la idea.

Losiento vegeta por ti pero es por respeto al publico-dijo apenado el autor mientras que las chicas e acercaban a vegeta.

MAMAAAAA-fue lo que se escucho en toda la ciudad.

MIENTRAS TANTO EU UN HERMOSO CAMPO

A que no me atrapas gohan-dijo lime corriendo de gohan.

Asi ya veras que si-dijo gohan correteando a lime.

Lerolero a que no me atrapas-dijo lime burlándose pero se tropeso pero antes de que se cayera la atrapo gohan así quedando fijamente mirándose a los ojos parecía que el tiempo se detenía mientras que se veían ambos estaban apunto de darse su primer beso ambos.

A lo lejos deahí.

Ayy que momento tan romántico no te parece akira-dijo la mama de lime que estaba junto su esposo en una colina viendo con binoculares a su hija y futuro yerno.

MMMMM MMMMMM MMMM( no mi hija va a ser besada por ese mocoso por que kami sama T-T)-pensó o dijo estando amordasado y con muchos chichones en la cabeza además que estaba atado a una silla viendo la escena con unos viviculares que le estaba prestando.

Gohan-dijo lime.

Lime-dijo gohan.

Estaban apunto de besarse pero para desgracia de ambos gohan sintió 3kis poderosos en ciudad oeste.

Sientes eso lime-dijo gohan seriamente.

Si lo senti desde que nos conocimos gohan-dijo lime que no se habia dado cuenta de los kis creia que gohan estaba hablando de otra cosa.

De que hablas no sientes esos kis tan poderosos parece que provienen de la ciuda oeste-dijo gohan.

Asi si si yo tambien lo siento-dijo lime toda sonrojada.

Ire a investigar... Quedate aqui lime-dijo el apendis de picoro.

No yo voy contigo además me enseñaste a volar y a defenderme-dijo lime.

Bien pero si es muy peligroso alejate del lugar si?-dijo sabiendo lo testaruda que era lime.(XD que chica no lo es ).

Si-dijo al final lime aunque decepcionada creía que esta si iba a ser la buena para besar a su amor secreto.

Esta bien vamos-dijo gohan al final para irse volando con lime.(XD si quise que lime también tuviera poderes toque de la historia).

Mientras tanto en la colina.

No se besaron por que-dijo rumiko la madre de lime.

MMMMMMMMM MMM(Benedicto sea)dijo aliviado akira padre de lime por saber que no se besaron.

TU de seguro hiciste algopara arruinarles el momento verdad, lo pagaras caro-dijo rumiko furiosa por lo ocurrido sacando una sartén marca masiso la mas dura del universo.

MMMM MMMMM(NO AUXILIOOOO)trató de gritar pero no pudo.

Mientras tatodo en la ciudad oeste edificios estaban derrumbados y encendiandose mientras muchas personas corrían por la batalla de las princesas de damasurijin y el príncipe de los saiyajin vegeta que estaba sin sus súper poderes mal diciendo A alguien en especial.

Maldito autor de pacotilla te maldigo Gotriks ssj maximus-dijo vegeta dirijiendose al cielo.

Es hora de terminar esto hermanas-dijoal parecer la lider .

Si-dijeron las otras dos.

Atake triple luz-dijeron al unisono juntando sus manos lanzando un poderosa bola de energía blanca que fue rechazada por alguien y su era nuestro héroe son gohan.

Fics comerciales continuamos con el secuestro intergaláctico de l amor.

Hola soy cell estoy aqui el dia de hoy para traerles algo estupendo dedicado a las amas de casa-dijo cell ancioso de presentar algo.

Y que seria cell?-dijo zangya que estaba alado de cell.

Pus es ni mas y ni menos que esto-dijo cell mostrando una sarten.

Una sarten?-dijo zangya decepcionada.

Pero no es solo una sarten esta es una sarten marca masiso la mas dura, resistente y indestrutible del universo-dijo cell mas que feliz.

Woooah osea que es perfecta-dijo zangya asombrada.

Asi es zangya-dijo cell aun cotento.

No como tu que decias que eras perfecto y fuiste destruido por un niño de 9 años-dijo zangya burlandose de cell.

Oye dije que me habia dejado ganar T-T-dijo cell derramando lagrimas con forma de cascada.

Si claro pero bueno que utilidades tiene esta gran sarten?-pregunto emocionada la secuaz de bojack.

Bueno como veran cual es la principal funcion de las sartenes de hoy, quien me dice?-pregunto al final la gran creacion del dr. Gero.

Yo yo elijeme a mi-dijo zangya levantando la mano.

Si zangya-dijo el bioandroide.

La principal funcion de la sarten es...golpear al marido.-dijo la pelinaranja.

Exacto la principal funcion de las sartenes es golpear al peresozo, mandilon, borracho, y infiel del marido pero cuantas veces no has golpeado al marido y se abolla facilmente la sarten?-dijo cell llamando un poco la atencion del publico.

Pus muchas-dijo la pirata.

Exacto, pero ya no mas con sarten masiso® la mas dura de universo... Es tan dura que no se abolla por la tremenda cabeza dura del marido, hagamos una pequeña prueba por eso traje unos invitados especiales delen un caluroso y fuerte aplauso a vegeta y bulma.-dijo cell mientras que entraban al ecenario vegeta y bulma.

Buenos dias como estan?-pregunto cell.

Muy bien gracias cell-dijo bulma.

Ayy no se para que vine a esta basofia-dijo el siempre gruñon de vegeta.

Bueno que tal si continuamos con lo que sigue-dijo esta ves zangya.

Bueno bulma como veras aqui tengo una sarten ordinaria y una sarten masiso® dime cuanta veces has tenido que golpear a vegeta y cuantas veces has comprado sartenes en todo el año.-dijo la "perfecta creacion".

Bueno para serte sincera vegetacomo marido es mucho que desear y siempre tengo que comprar sartenes porque siempre se abollan por la cabezota de vegeta.-dijo bulma un poco molesta.

Hpmm-fue lo unico recordando todas las veces que fue golpeado por estupidas sartenes.

Bueno trata con esta ordinaria-dijo zangya.

Bien-simplemente acercarse a vegeta y golpearlo pero se abollo.

Bien ahora trata con esta marca masiso®-dijo cell para que bulma lo tomara golpeara muy duro por cierto.

Woaaaah no se abollo-dijeron bulma y zangya sorprendidas.

Como lo dije es tan dura y resistente que no se abollo con la cabeza de vegeta que es un saiyajin-dijo cell para que bulma siguiera golpendo a vegeta pero este corre por su vida.

Detente mujer, malditas sartenes masiso®-dijo vegeta con varios chichones en la cabeza saliendo del foro junto con su adorada mujer.

Ven vegeta solo unas pruebas mas-dijo bulma anciosa de seguir golpeando a vegeta.

Estas loca-dijo al final vegeta para decir mejor aqui corrio que aqui murio.

Ven es muy resistente y dura pero no es todo-dijo cell presumiendo.

Asiii-dijo zangya sorprendida.

Es tanbiem indestritible que hasta soportaria un super kamehameha por eso trajimos a un insoportable niño quiero decir adorable niño y mas fuerte del universo con ustedes son gohan-dijo con rabia en sus palabras.

Hola-dijo gohan pero que de pronto se transformo en super saiyajin 2.

Bueno gohan si fueras tan amable de lanzar un super kame hame ha hacia esa sarten marca masiso®-dijo el padre de 7 hijos cell.(XD lo digo por el episodio de dragon ball z donde queria cell enojar a gohan y tuvo hijos para hacer el trabajo sucio por el aunque yo vide que gohan mato a 8 pero da lo mismo).

Esta bien KAME HAME HAAAAA-grito gohan pero la sarten no sedestruyo.

Gracias gohan ven no se destruyo en asobluto por eso le traemosuna promocion si llama en los proximos 15 minutos le daremos dos sartenes mas para que tenga una para cada quien no solo el marido si no tambiem para el hijo mayor y para el padre que se quiere ligar una jovensita, llame ya y aproveche-dijo cell.

Abvertencia la compañia no se hace responsables por retrasos mentales o traumas.

Regresamos con el secuestro intergalactico del amor.

Quien se atreve a interferir en nuestro castigo-dijo lalíder.

Yo no se quienes son pero sera mejor se vallan de esta ciudad en paz y nadie saldra herido-dijo son gohan.

Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas-dijogohan transformandose en super saiyajin aumentando sus musculos (XD por cieto su apariensa se parece a la de gohan en la pelicula la galaxia esta en peligro no se si tenia 13 o no pero bueno ecepto que tiene aqui camisa china blanca y pantalones azul oscuro).

Dime quien eres tu?-pregunto asombrada la lider del grupo al ver la legendaria transformacion de super saiyajin.

Me llamo gohan, son gohan-dijo simplemente el salvador de la tierra gohan.

Gohan son gohan?, tu eres son gohan?-pregunto la peli roja.

Si soy yo porque?-pregunto gohan.

Tras el chicas-dijo la lider volando rapidamente hacia gohan.

(XD imaginense la voz del narrador de dragón ball z no lo puedo evitar.).

Narrador:increible gohan por fin ha entrado al campo de batalla, pero una pregunta quienes son las damasurijin?, y porque buscan a gohan? Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo.

Avances

Hola soy goku han aparecido las princesas de damasurijin pero por que me suena tanto el nombre,algo inesperado pasa, no se lo pierdan en el proximo capitulo que sera "Un giro inesperado".

Ending:Ángeles fuimos.

(XD me da flojera escribirlo asi que descarguelo y escuchelo, y editare el proximo opening que es dragon soul de dragon ball z kai, la verdad no me gusta dragon ball z por que esta muy editado le quitaron las mejores partes ademas que no lleva el mismo doblaje, en mi opinion es muy malo yo prefiero dragon ball z el original y que sigue siendo transmitido en mi pais mexico como clasico en el canal 5 larga vida a dragon ball z).

Dejen sus comentarios y coloquense como favoritos si quieren para seguir la historia tratare de actualisarla cada tercer dia o actualisarla 5 veces a la semana si puedo pero bueno no critiquen adios.

Actualisado: 4 de Febrero del 2016, dedicasion dos dias 3 horas y media mas o menos.


	3. Un giro inesperado

**Hola soy Gotriks ssj maximus para hacerles la entrega del tercer capitulo de dragón ball z "El secuestro intergaláctico del amor", como verán estuve checa do mi fic cuando lo subí y bueno me fije que tenia errores y que me comí unas palabras como donde la nota al ultimo que me comí la palabra kai de dragón ball z kai pero bueno ya es del pasado tuve errores y es de uno admitir aquellos errores pero voy ir mejorando en serio bueno ya es mucho decir es hora de compensar con la historia pero antes agradesco a Mario uzumaki por responder mi review y a darme apoyo gracias Mario uzumaki les recomiendo sus historias que me matan de la risa como guerra por ash se las recomiendo, ah yme duele decir que mis expectativas de que fuese capítulos por semana ya no van a ser por que pienso escribir una historia nueva pero no de dragón ball zsino de rama 1/2 ya que fue un gran anime de mi niñes , dejen sus comentarios y coloquen se como favoritos para seguir la historia adiós :-)**

 **Yo no soy poseedor de dragón ball z los derechos de autor son de mi héroe akira toriyama por darme una gran infancia de aventuras.**

 **Auxilioooo-personaje hablando.**

 **(Auxilioooo)personaje pensando o amordasado.**

 **Opening:chala head chala versión latino.**

 **El cielo resplandese,**

 **Ami alrededor,(al mi alrededor),**

 **Volar, destellos brillan en los nubes sin fin,**

 **Con libertad puedes cruzar el cielo azul,(cielo azul),**

 **La verdad, como si te golpearan dentro de ti,**

 **Como si unvolcán hiciera una erupcion,**

 **Derrite un gran glacial,**

 **Podráss ver de cerca un gran dragooooon,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **No importa lo que sucedad siempre el animo matendre,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **Vibrante micorazón si es de emocion,**

 **Harée una henkidama,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **No importa lo que suceda siempre el animo matendre,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **No importa lo que sucedad sonreire el dia de hoooooooy.**

Narrador:Han pasado 4 años desde que cell fue derrotado por gohan desde entonces se ha respirado la paz y la tranquilidad, pero un nuevo desafío apareció las princesas de damasurijin que se acercaron al hogar de vegeta al cual confrontaron pero lastimadamente vegeta no fue rival para ellas.

CLARO QUE NO! El autor de pacotilla me quito mis poderes-reclamo vegeta enojado.

Narrador:EH bueno como decia fue una batalla donde las princesas estaban ganando y al ultimo estaban por aniquilarlo pero gohan lo salvo ahora las princesas de damasurijin encontraron a su objetivo o sea a gohan pero que pasara ahora que lo encontraron estamos apunto de saberlo.

Capitulo 3: Un giro inesperado.

Chicas contra el-dijo llíder para salir disparada junto sus hermanas Asia gohan.

Entonces por las malas, losiento pero no por que sean mujeres voy a contenerme cualquiera que amenase la tierra, me encargare de ello fue lo que me prometi a mi padre y a mi-dijo gohan transformado en super saiyajin esperando el primer golpe pero en ves de eso paso otra cosa.

Fic comercial. (XD si que malo soy los deje en suspenso ja ja ja javio. Risa maligna).

Corte informativo.

Hola yo soy ryoga hibiki y este son las 7 noticias de primero tu fic-dijo el chico eternamente perdido con un traje de reportero de conductor de tv.

No 1.

Tras creer que Gotriks ssj maximus iba traer 5 capítulos por semana de "El secuestro intergaláctico del amor" solo serán 3 capítulos ya que dice creara otro fic pero de Rama 1/2 y eso acortara el poco tiempo libre que tiene-dijo ryoga muy serio.

No 2.

El próximo fic de Gotriks ssj maximus se acerca se cree que se estrenara e de febrero del 2016, promete tener gran humor y romance sin duda original dicen.-dijo algo emocionado por eso.

No.3.

Cierto o falso es cierto que darán la continuación de gohan a konoja tras dejarla incompleta-dijo ryogacurioso por esto.

No.4.

Acaso dragón ball súper llegara pronto a latinoamerica y si fuera asi en que pais seria primero acaso el canal 5 de mexico que sigue transmitiendo dragon ball z para los fieles kame hame fans?-dijo ryoga interesado por la pregunta.

No.5.

Gohan sera personaje crusial en dragon ball super?-dijo ryoga.

No.6.

No se puede perder las actualisaciones de mario uzumaki un gran exicto sin duda no se pierda sus fanfics como instituto de chicas, amor por gohan, y por supuesto guerra por ash-dijo ryoga intrigado.

No.7.

Acaso mario uzumaki ira a terminar su fic de guerra por ash en estos proximos meses, Gotriks ssj maximus lo apoya en cualquier desicion suya.-dijo ryoga hibiki.

Bueno esas fueron las noticias de primero tu fic disfrute del fic de El secuestro intergalactico del amor, bonito dia y hasta la proxima-dijo ryoga despidendose.

Este fue un corte informativo.

Regresamos con El secuestro intergalactico del amor.

Gohan esperaba el primer golpe pero recibió gohan algo diferente.

Ayyy por fin te encontramos son gohan, no sabes cuanto tiempo hemos esperadoesto-dijo la pelirroja restrgando sus pechos voluminosos en la cara del pobre de gohan que tenia la cara mas roja que un tomate rojo.

Que?fue todo lo único que atino a decir gohan que estaba apunto de tener una hemorrajia nasal.

Les dije que era este planeta-dijo lapelirroja presumiendo.

Pero yo ser quien elijio esta galaxia-chillo la pelimorada enojada de que siempre su hermana ande presumiendo.

Ha ya quisieran yo piloteaba la nave yo diriji la naveasí que no anden robando el credito-dijo la pelinaranja harta de sus hermanas roben el credito.

Basta vinimos a ver a gohan no a tomar credito pero miren que guapo-dijo la misteriosa chica peliroja.

Mirar esos bellos ojos-dijo esta ves pelimorada viendo los ojos de gohan que habian cambiado por la transformacion.

Miren que musculos-dijo la pelinaranja tocando los bixes trixes y abdominales de gohan atraves de la ropa

Que joven-dijeron las tres.

Menos ropa, menos ropa-dijeron las tres y en menos delo que alguien hubiera visto le desgarraron los pantalones y camisa que traia solo quedando en boxers por suerte.

Ahhhhhh-gritaron como locas por verlo semidesnudo, pero el se fue al sitio en el que estaba lime arriba de un edificio ocultandose gohan detras de lime por esas locas y bueno lime estaba mas que roja por tener a gohan semidesnudo detras suyo.

Pero que les pasa a esas señoritas-dijo el muy inocente de gohan.

Gohan ehh te podrías despegar de mi, estas muy cerca-dijo lime toda roja.

Eh así lo siento lime jejeje, no era mi intencion-se disculpo el hijo de goku aun semidesnudo.

Queridas hermanas debemos controlarnos saben cual es nuestramisión no podemos distraernos por esos grandes, fuertes, musculoso cuerpo-dijo la lider con cara de pervertida babeando por el cuerpo bien definido de gohan que aunque tenia 13 años estaba bien apuesto.

Oigan ancianas seran mejor que dejen de ver asi a mi novio-dijo lime sin medir sus palabras.

Si dejenme en paz...espera que dijiste lime?-dijo gohan cuando asorbio toda la informacion.

Que nos dijiste ancianas niña escuchame bien nosotras apenas tenemos 17 y 16 años entre las tres,-dijo la mayor la peliroja.

Oigan esperen quienes son y porque me buscan -fue esta ves el aprendis de picoro.

Nosotras somos las princesas de damasurijin yo junto a mis 6 hermanas venimos en busca de ti-dijo la hermosa voluntuosa peliroja.

Por que bienen por mi y ademas si son 6 de tu hermanas mas tu donde estan las otras 4 princesas-pregunto gohan con interes de saber de las otras princesas.

Mientras tanto en el templo sagrado.

Parece que nos estan llamando hermanas debemos irnos de aqui,-dijo una rubia de gran trasero.

Que acaso ya lo encontraron?-pregunto una peliverde hermosa.

Si vamos rapido-dijo la rubia para que todas se fueran volando mientras aun en el templo sagrado.

Por kaid o sama del norte quienes son esas mujeres-dijo dende el tenia unos calzonsillos en la cabeza puestos ya que le hicieron un calzon chino exploxivo.

No saber, esas mujeres ser muy feroces-dijo mr. Popo que estaba atado aunos pinos delos cuales tenia el templo semidesnudo.

No lose pero no pude hacer nada fue demasiado rapido para mi.-dijo picoro que porsupuesto estaba semidesnudo.

Yo tengo una pregunta mejor-dijo dende el nuevo dios de la tierra.

Si cual?-pregunto picoro.

Por que usted tiene puestos calzoncillos de pikachu-pregunto aguantandose la risa.

Que uno tiene la libertad de ponerse la ropa interior que le gusta a uno-dijo picoro que estaba mas morado que una uva por el sonrojo.(XD no se si han visto que picoro cuando se sonroja se pone como morado).

JA JA JA JA JA-eran las carcajadas que se oían en el el templo.

Mientras en ciudad oeste.

Digame por que me buscan-pregunto gohan.

Losientoo gohan pero no sera aquí donde te lo dirimos-dijo la líder acercandose a gohan.

Sera mejor que se alejen arpias-dijo lime con furia.

Y si no que?-preguntó la pelimorada.

Esto-dijo lime para lanzarseAsia ellas pero fue fácilmente nokeada

LIME-grito gohan pero de pronto cayo inconsciente perdiendo su transformacion de ssj por un dardo que lanzo una de las princesas.

Narrador:lime ha sido nokeada y gohan sedado pero que planestendrán las princesas para gohan acaso sera.

Goku:hola soy goku en el próximo capitulo gohan ha sido secuestrado por las princesas que te dran en mente pero el mayor dilema sera quien le dice a milk no se pierdan el próximo capitulo que sera "Quien le dice a Milk" que bueno que estoy muerto y ella viva sino.

 **Hola soy Gotriks ssj maximus, si creo que me falto algo en este fic un poco mas humor ttal vez mas largo por ahorita sera esto, ah y como se habrán dado cuenta en el fic, ya solo creare 3, capítulos por semana de"El secuestro intergaláctico del amor" ya que pienso iniciar con un fic que no me ha dejado dormir sera de ranma 1/2 ya que fue unos y serán siguiendo mis animes favoritos no se lo pierdan est de Febrero del 2016, y por favor si quieren seguir mis historias coloquen se como favoritos dejen sus comentarios a y si tienen amigos o colegas que lean fics recomienden mi fic y próximamente fics se despide su amigo Gotriks ssj maximus hasta la próxima.**

 **Fecha de actualización:6 de Febrero del 2016.**


	4. Quien le dice a Milk?

**Hola soy Gotriks** **ssj maximus, para trarelés el cuarto capitulo del "El secuestro del intergaláctico del amor"esper** **o que les guste ah y no se preocupen no voy dejar la historia la voy terminar como de lugar, solamente como dije voy a iniciar con un nuevo proyecto y solo podre actualizar esta historia dos o tres veces por semana eso es todo bueno a empezar dejen sus comentarios en serio por favor T-T sumense como favoritos por favor tanto autor como de la historia, bueno a comenzar.**

 **Y dragón ball z no me pertenece los derechos de autor son de mi héroe Akira Toriyama, larga vida a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Auxilio-personaje habla.**

 **(Auxilio)-personaje piensa.**

 **AUXILIO-personaje gritando.**

 **MMMM-traduciendo-(Auxilio).**

 **Opening: Chala head chala, versión latino**

 **El cielo resplandese,**

 **A mi alrededor, (a mi alrededor),**

 **Al volar,**

 **Destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin,**

 **Con libertad,**

 **puedes cruzar el cielo azul(el cielo azul),**

 **La verdad,**

 **Como si una furia golpe dentro de ti**

 **Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción,**

 **Derrite un gran glacial,**

 **Podrás ver de cerca un gran dragooon,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **No importa lo que sucedad siempre,**

 **El animo matendre,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **Vibrante mi corazón si es de emocion,**

 **Haré** **e un henkidama,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **No pienses nada solo escucha,**

 **Sueños hay en tu corazón,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **No importa lo que sucedad sonreire el dia de hoooooooy.**

 **Narrador:** Han pasado 4 años desde que gohan derroto a cell "El dios de la destrucción" desde entonces se ha respirado la paz y tranquilidad pero ahora ha llegado un nuevo ddesafío a gohan, las princesas de damasurijin que atacaron a vegeta pero antes de que lo eliminaran gohan lo salvo pero las princesas cumplieron su objetivo encontrar a son gohan lo cual lo sedaron y a lime lo nokearon pero que era lo que querían? Pero el dilema mas grande ahora es decirle de la situación a alguien en especial.

Capitulo 4: Quien le dice a milk?

Horas después en la ciudad oeste dentro en unos de los cuartos de la corporation capsule se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño en dos coletas su nombre era lime que estaba res citada en una cama por que seguía inconsciente por el golpe que le dieron, pero ya estaba despertando.

Aayyy que paso?-dijo la chica castaña adolorida en la nuca por el golpe que le brindaron.

Por fin despiertas lime-dijo una aliviada bulma por ver despertar a lime.

Si...ah donde están esas ancianas... Y gohan?-preguntaba lime que veía que estaba en otro lugar sin ver las princesas y su amor secreto gohan.

Que? Ancianas?-dijo bulma casi sin entender.

MIENTRAS TANTO MUY LEJOS DE LA TIERRA.

QUIEN NOS LLAMO ANCIANA?-dijeron todas las princesas.

LA TIERRA.

No se de quienes hablas lime...pero la ciudad fue en parte destruida fui a investigar horadespués te encontré tirada y te vine a traer aqui-dijo bulma preocupada por lo que paso hace horas en la ciudad.

Y gohan también esta aqui...verdad, verdad?-preocupada de que algo le halla pasado a su gohan.

Losiento lime... Pero no, no hemos encontrado a gohan en ningún lugar, los muchachos vinieron hace poco para buscarlo y no han encontrado ninguna pista de el-dijo bulma preocupada por el hijo de sus mejores amigos.

Que pero...-no pudo decir mas por que entro el pequeño trunks corriendo.

MAMA... Algo le pasa a papa no quiere salir del baño-dijo trunks agitado.

Tal ves le dio diarrea-dijo estúpidamente bulma.

Tanto lime como el chibi trunkstenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Claro que no tienes que verlo-dijo trunks preocupado por su padre.

Bien vamos-dijo bulma para que tanto ella como Lime y trunks fueran al baño juntos.(XD si fiesta en el baño de los briefs).

Pero que es esto?-dijo bulma al ver a vegeta en posición fetal con una mantita puesta con un pikachu de peluche chupándose el dedo.(XD tan grande y se chupa el dedo).

Vegeta estas bien?-dijo preocupada bulma por su marido que nunca se hubiera imaginado a vegeta así.

EH?...tu-t-u...AUXILIOOO-fue lo que se escucho en toda la ciudad oeste atrayendo la atencion de los guerreros z que estaban buscando pistas sobre gohan.

CIUDAD OESTE

Ayyyy mis pobres timpanos-dijo picoro que tenia muy desarrollado el oido.

Pero que es eso?-pregunto yamcha por trmendo grito.

Vamos a investigar-dijo tenshihan volando hacia el origen del grito.

CORPORATION CAPSULE.

Alejate de mi-dijo aterrado vegeta.

Pero-trató de hablar pero vegeta seguía.

Alejate demi, por favor no me lleves te lo suplico, que tal si te llevas a mi hijo es mas joven y fácil de manipular-dijo el príncipe de los saiyajin.

VEGETA deja de decir tonterías y ser cobarde-dijo bulma para darle una cachetada a su marido.

PLAF

Pero-dijo vegeta pero recibió otra cachetada trayéndole la cordura.

PLAF

Ayyy eso dolió mujer-dijo vegeta adolorido.

PLAF

YA ESTOY BIEN MUJER-dijo molesto el amargado de vegeta.

PLAF

Espera tiene buen ritmo-dijo bulma para hacer musica con los cachetes de vegeta.

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

PLAF

Quieres dejar de hacer musica con mis cachetes-dijo muy molesto vegeta.

Bien, pero que te paso hace rato?preguntó su bella mujer.

Yo? ...este-no sabia que decir vegeta en ese entonces aparecieron picoro y los demás.

Bulma que paso?-dijo yamcha que aparecio.

Y además quien grito fuiste tu pareciera que grito una niña-dijo ten shihan.

Bueno no... Este saben alguna noticia de gohan?-dijo bulma cambiando el tema.

No sabemos nada de el-dijo picoro aun adolorido de los oídos.

Gohan donde estas?-dijo Lime preocupada.

CUADRANTE SUPER NO. 15

Por fin lo tenemos queridas hermanas-dijo la princesa mayor pelirroja.

Si bueno es hora de estrenarlo no?-dijo una peliverde que se estaba quitando la vestimenta quedando en ropa interior mostrando su arsenal.

Y por que tu yo voy a ser la primera aun lado-dijo una rubia que también se estaba quitando su ropa demostrando su gran trasero y grandes senos.

No, yo primero-dijeron las demas princesas para quedar semidesnudas.(XD al autor le sale una hemorragia nasal).

Esperen, no todavia no, recuerden que primero hay que llegar a nuestro planeta para no quebrantar las leyes de damasurijin-dijo la líder pelirroja que estaba acariciando el pelo de gohan que seguía dormido por el sedante.

Aaahhh noooo-dijeron todas desepcionadas de no darle amor a gohan.(XD neee se lo iban a violar).

Lo lamento pero son las leyes...pero una ves toquemos tierra podremos hacer lo que nos placa con el-dijo pervertidamente la pelirroja para imaginar lo que haría con el.

Y... Ya llegamos?-dijo una peliazul hermosa.

No pero pronto-dijo la líder.

Ya llegamos?-dijo la rubia de gran trasero.

No-dijo la peliroja.

Ya llegamos?-dijeron todas.

Este va a ser un largo viaje-dijo la pelirroja.

PLANETA GRAN KAID O SAMA.

Ummm , que raro por que las princesas de damasurijin se llevarían al hijo de goku según las leyes dicen que no pueden ir a otros planetas por hombres-dijo kaid o sama del norte consternado por la noticia.

Y goku que no regresa del infierno, por la misión que le enconmedaron-dijo kaid o sama del norte.

INFIERNO NO.8.

Pero cuantas veces se los tengo que decir ya dejen de causar alboroto en el infierno-dijo un hombre con un traje naranja y cabello de palmera su nombre era goku el antecesor del mas fuerte del universo.

Esto no es justo T-T-dijo un reptil que era el antiguo emperador del universo frezeer, que estaba todo golpeado por culpa de dos individuos muy fuertes.

Como un ser tan perfecto puede perder siempre-era cell el supuesto ser "perfecto" que murió a manos de un niño de 9 años

Ya fue suficiente con que me derrotara un preadolecente para que me den una paliza siempre-dijo el lider de los piratas por supuesto era Bollack.

Ustedes se lo buscan por armar tanto relajo junto con sus subordinados-dijo un tipo de turbante y piel verde el ni ón del torneo de artes marciales del otro mundo Pikon-ha.

Deberíann ser mas como Coleer mirenlo que tranquilo esta por alla, sin molestar a nadie-dijo goku mirando donde estaba Cooler.

Charlie, el dinosaurio es, nuestro amigo...dijo el pobre de Coleer como traumado saliendo le espuma de la boca mientras estaba en posición fetal.

Bueno hay que irnos no Pikon-ha?-pregunto Goku.

Si tienes razon vamonos-dijo pikon-ha.

Ustedes supongo que podran manejarlos verdad?-pregunto Goku a los ogros encargados del lugar.

Si no se preocupeogro, y gracias los podremos manejar por un tiempoogro.-dijo un ogro azul.

Bien entonces vamonos tenemos que regresar con los kais o samas-dijo pikon-ha listo para irse.

Espera un momento...me estoy muriendo de hambre vamos a comer algo en un restaurante no?-pregunto inocentemente Goku.

Eh?...si esta bien-dijo al ultimo pikon-ha con una gota de sudor, no entendiendo como es posible que un muerto tiene hambre.

Entonces se fueron volando para encontrar un restaurante pero alguien iba a visitar a los villanos para su rehabilitación diaria que tenían.

Buenogro vamos empezar, pero antes un invitadogro especial, charlie el dinosaurio-dijo un ogro rojo.

Hola amiguitos se han portado mal pero saben que va ayudar una canción siii-dijo un dinosaurio grande rosado con un sombrero negro.

O no todo menos eso-dijo frezeer aterrorizado.

Por favor no por lo que mas quieran-dijo cell suplicando.

Tenia que ser un abogado pero no, ser villano malévolo es mejor dijeron, causar dolor y sufrimiento es mejor dijeron, causar destrucción es divertido me dijeron, ah por que?, le hubiera hecho caso a mi mama hubiera sido mejor ser abogado-dijo melancoli amente Bojack.

Cantemogros todos juntos-dijeron los ogros hermanos.

Charlie, el dinosaurio es, nuestro amigo fiel...-cantaban los ogros y el dinosaurio.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Era todo lo que se oia en el infierno no. 8 por parte de los mas poderosos villanos de la historia.(XD si me gusto charlie el dinosaurio, una antigua parodia de la CQ comedia graciosa).

PLANETA GRAN KAID O SAMA.

Sea como se despues se lo hare saber pero espero gohan valla a estar bien...El planeta Damasurijin es muy peligroso para los hombres-dijo kaid o sama del norte.

PLANETA TIERRA.

Entonces nadie sabe nada de Gohan?-dijo Bulma pensando que habrá pasado a gohan.

Creo que esta suripanta de pelo blanco ha de saber algo-dijo una hermosa rubia pero de rudo carácter, no.18, que venia con un su esposo krillin, que por cierto tenia una infinidad de chichones en la cabeza a pesar de tener mucho pelo ya, además tenia un ojo morado, ademas traian con ellos un chico de pelo negro y largo jeans y playera mangas largas negra, no.17 el hermano de no.18 divertido de ver a su cuñado asi de golpeado.

Pero si son ustedes no. 17 y 18, que hacen aqui, no los veo desde la boda de krillin-dijo bulma sorprendida.

Bueno vinimos aqui por que cremos saber quien sabe donde esta Gohan-dijo no.17 .

Quien?-pregunto Bulma.

Ella-dijeron 17 y 18 al mismo tiempo apuntando a la peliplateada desmayada.

Ella?...pero que tiene que ver esta adolecente con Gohan-pregunto la cientifica mas lista del mundo.

Bueno te lo contaremos-dijo no.17 para recordar lo acontecido hace horas.

FLASHBACK.

KAME HOUSE

Era una esplendida mañana en la isla de kame house, el maestro roshi viendo sus revistas hentai como siempre, mientras no.17 y krilin estaban viendo un programa de hombres mientras que no.18 fue a hacer unas compras en algun lugar.

TV.

Yo te amo Fatmagul, aunque estaba en la carcel cada ves que cerraba los ojos te veia a ti , estaba en paraiso aunque no lo pareciera-dijo un hombre alto formido con pelo largo pero bien arreglado su nombre era Kerim.

Kerim me alegro que por fin hallas salido de la carcel...-parecia que iba hablar mas la hemosa chica de nombre Fatmagul pero Kerim tomo su mano y la vio a los ojos.

REALIDAD

Ayyy pero que bello pareciera que entre mas Fatmagul esta aceptando a kerim-dijo un hombre o mejor dicho medio hombre que se habia dejado crecer el pelo hace unos meses al ver a un actor que segun el se veia muy guapo con melena osea el personaje principal de Que culpa tiene Fatmagul, Kerim.

Siii, definitivamente van estar juntos por siempre-dijo no.17 que tenia un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas y los mocos, el había venido a visitar a su hermana pero se encontró con que su cuñado estaba viendo el DVD completo de la historia de Que culpa tiene Fatmagul, la cual adoro en las ultimas horas que se a quedado en la casa.

Mientras un pequeño cerdo parlachin esta a tomando sol afuera pero una sombra estaba bloqueando la luz del sol.

Oye me tapas el sol-dijo olong.

Pero de repente pudo ver con claridad el rostro de la persona, u a chica de aparentar los 16 o 17 años, tenia el pelo largo de color plateado al igual sus ojos hermosos ojos plateaados, tenia una figura tan hermosa que seria la envidia de muchas chicas tenia puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los muslos y tenia una corona de princesa, pulseras y un collar todos por supuesto de oro.

Ayyy pero que hermosa chica-dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que un acuando pervertido apareciera de la nada.

Ayy pero que bombosito tan hermosa-dijo el maestro roshi para que le tocara unos de sus pechos pero fue recibido con una cachetada que lo mando volar hasta hacer desaparecer en el cielo.

Anciano pervertido... Tu dime donde encuentro a son Gohan o preparate a morir-dijo la plateada enojada aun por la forma en que la toco el anciano pervertido.

Son Gohan? pero porque lo estas buscando?-pregunto temeroso el cerdo de convertirse en carnitas.

Entonces lo conoces, doonde lo encuentro?dijo la peliplateada.

Ehh...-por suerte aparecieron krillin y no.17 ya que sintieron un ki llegar.

Pero que pasa aaquí?-pregunto no.17.

Pero en eso la peliplateada vio a no.17 y krillin y comenzó a babear con cara de pervertida y se acerco a ellos.

Hola guapos, pero por que tan solos-dijo la peliplateada.

Ehhh?-fue lo que dijeron los dos sin enteder.

Y tu pequeño que tal si nos vamos a un lugar mas intimo con tu amigo... Te gustan los tríos?-pregunto la chica, haciendo que tanto krillin y no.17 tengan una hemorragia nasal, lastima que alguien no debía escuchar.

Van...-no pudo decir mas la peliplateada por que alguien le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

Con que un trio ehhh-dijo tetricamente no.18 que habia regresado.

No mi vida no es lo que crees en serio-dijo aterrorizado krillin.

En la isla se oía gritos de un pobre hombre.

En la cara no, en la cara no, de eso vivo-decia un pobre krillin que iba recibir la peor golpiza de su vida, por su linda mujer.

Y ESTO ES POR CALENTURIENTO-gritaba no.18.

NOOOOOOOOO-era lo que gritaba krillin.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Alcanse a oír que buscaba a gohan-dijo. No.17.

Mientras la chica despertaba, Bulma trajo unas estraños brazaletes dorados para ponérselos a la chica en caso de peligro.

Donde estoy?, quienes son ustedes?,-decía mientras que trataba generar una esfera de ki pero no podía.

Ni lo intentes esas esposas son de vegeta son antiki, blokea tu ki por completo-dijo orgullosa la científica Bulma de haber creado algo así.

Que?-dijo la peliplateada.

Increíble Bulma-dijo Yamcha impresionado.

Espera por que dices que son de vegeta?-pregunto picoro con la duda.

En eso tanto Bulma como Vegeta se ponen rojos.

FLASHBACK.

Bulma por que tienes esa cara-pregunto vegeta por la cara de Bulma, ya que la conocía bien y planeaba algo.

Cual?-mientras se acerca a a su marido, ocultaba dos brazaletes.

Esa, no se que planeas pero no me incluyas esta bien-dijo vegeta recordando lo que había pasado hace 6 meses.

FLASHBACK 2. (XD genial no aman los Flashback dentro de otros flashback).

Se encontraba nuestra científica favorita Bulma Brief y su marido el príncipe de los saiyajin vegeta en laboratorio dándole todo su apoyo y ayuda a su bella esposa.

No-dijo vegeta.

Pero-dijo bulma fue interrumpida por su esposo.

No, ya te dije que no te voy a ayudar en tu bobo esperimento-dijo vegeta con fastidio.

Vamos es muy importante, imaginate que aiga una formula que haga que cambie de color el pelo, seria un gran paso en la ciencia, me base justamente en ustedes que cada vez que se transforman en super saiyajin cambian su pelo normal a dorado, yo incluso los envidio-dijo bulma que queria cambiar el color de pelo a rubio como su marido, pero claro no se iba a riesgar ella o a su bello pelo celeste.

Y por que no contratas a alguien o le dices a tus estupidos empleados-dijo vegeta tratando de safarse del asunto.

Vamos veji, por mi siiii-dijo Bulma poniendo su cara de cachorrito.

Ah... Ya que dame esa porqueria para irme de aqui-dijo vegeta para marcharse de laboratorio de los briefs.

Toma esta formula la hemos estado desarrollando por eso te recomiendo que uses poco-dijo Bulma lastima que vegeta se vacio todo el contenido que era de 300 ml.

De pronto estaba cambiando de colores el pelo de vegeta de azul indigo a rojo oxido, de rubio cristal a verde esmeralda.

Eureca lo logre, pero tengo que manipularlo para que sea cierto color fijo y no este cambiando a cada momento-dijo Bulma pero algo inesperado paso.

Bien, contenta, ahora dejame entrenar augusto ok-dijo vegeta sin darse cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su pelo con forma de flama.

Vegeta-dijo Bulma espantada por lo que le estaba pasando al pelo de su marido.

Que?, ya hice lo que quisiste ahora dejame en paz-dijo el saiyajin que llevaba el mismo traje de batalla de siempre.

Pero vegeta mira-dijo Bulma para mostrar un espejo.

Que?-fue lo que dijo vegeta al ver su reflejo se dio cuenta de algo terrible.

MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA DE LA CORPORATION CAPSULE.

Estaba dos chicas hablando de cosas cuando oyen tremendo.

Entonces michael te invito a salir-dijo una chica.

Siiii amiguis-dijo la otra.

ESTOY PELOOOOOOOOON-era el tremendo grito de vegeta que estaba sin un pelo de tonto.

LABORATORIO BRIEF.

Mi hermoso pelo...POR QUEEEEEEEE-eran los lamentos de vegeta mientras Bulma se aguantaba la risa por ver a su mapelón.

Mirale el lado amable Vegeta-trato de animarlo su mujer.

Cual lado amable?-pregunto vegeta que estaba apunto de llorar.

Que ya no tienes ni un solo pelo de tonto-dijo burlonamente Bulma.

Por queeeeee T-T -lloro el pobre de vegeta ,mientras tardaría en crecer su pelo en los próximos meses.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 2.

Asi no intentes nada mujer...mujer?-dijo vegeta mientras que Bulma se acercaba seductoramente.

Solo quiero jugar veji-dijo Bulma sensualmente al oido de Vegeta.

Con que jugar-dijo vegeta pero en eso Bulma le coloca los Brasaletes adaptables altamaño de las muñecas de vegeta.

Que es esto y por que siento que mi fuerza y poder disminuyen?-pregunto vegeta.

Es hora de que la que mande en la cama sea yo-dijo Bulma para lanzarlo a la cama de su habitacion de matrimonio.

Mientras afuer se encontraba pasando por ahi y escucho lo que ocurria ahi adentro.

Que haces Bulma?, que es eso que tienes en las manos?-preguntaba el pobre de vegeta.

Solo un juguetito especial que no e usado hace mucho tiempo-dijo Bulma con cara de degenerada.

Ayyy no AUXILIO ESTA LOCA ME VA A VIOLAAAAAAAH-decia Vegeta que estaba recibiendo todo el amor de su mujer de una forma diferente.

NO ES CIERTO ESTA VIOLANDOME POR ATRAAAAAAAAH-no pudo decir lo que iba a decir vegeta porque Bulma le estaba dando todo su amor.

AFUERA DE LA HABITACION.

Ayyy, acaso el amor no es dulce-dijo la señora. Brief marchándose.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 1.

No importa dime por que vinieron a la tierra tu y tus hermanas damasurijin-pregunto Vegeta cambiando el tema.

Vinimos para llevar a nuestro prometido son Gohan a nuestro planeta, Damasurijin-dijo la peliplateada.

PROMETIDO?-dijeron todos unisono.

Si, hace tiempo un guerrero llamado Son Goku llego a nuestro planeta, mi madre y el sellaron un pacto donde todas mis hermanas y yo podremos unirnos a son Gohan en matrimonio, pudimos saber que se encontraba en el planeta tierra, supo go que ya se lo llevaron dejandome varada aqui y...oye guapo no te gustaría salir conmigo?-dijo la peliplateada refiriéndose a Vegeta ganando un tremendo golpe de parte de Bulma dejándola inconciente.

Mientras un hombre grande llamado King Ox Satán acompañada de una preocupada mujer, Milk que llevaba a su hijo menor son Goten.

Donde esta mi hijo,ví que las noticias decían que la ciudad oeste fue atakada, de seguro vino ayudar verda, donde esta?-dijo milk preocupada

Reunion-dijo Bulma reunirse en un circulo para decidir quien le diría a milk la situación.

Tu krillin diile eres mas cercano a ella-dijo Bulma.

Yo ni loco, por que no Yamcha-dijo Krillin.

Que le diga alguien que sea mas cercano a Gohan-dijY ancha, haciendo que todos miren a picoro.

Que yo ni loco voy a hacerlo aunque sea laúnica esperanza de la picoro con miedo de decirle a milk.

Losiento picoro, quien vota por que picoro le diga a milk-dijo Bulma para que todos al sen la mano y picoro se resigne, caminando hacia Milk.

3...2...1-dijo Bulma para que algo ocurriera.

QUE MI HIJO QUEEEEEE?-grito Milk para desmayarse por la noticia.

Narrador:Increíble Gohan fue secuestrado por las princesas de damasurijin para casarse con el pero, como esta que Goku comprometió a su propio hijo con las princesas y además que le esperara en damasurijin cuando llegue acaso podrán salvar a Gohan de ese compromiso no se pierdan el próximo capitulo.

AVANCES.

Goku: Hola soy Goku no puede ser son las damasurijin, pero no recuerdo ningún pacto pero lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo de Dragón ball z "El secuestro intergalactico del amor" que sera "La historia de Goku y las damasurijin", no se lo pierdan.

Milk:GOKUUUU, como le pudiste hacer esto a nuestro hijo, nunca te lo perdonare.

 **Hola soy Gotriks ssj maximus, lamento el ligero retraso pero como les dije previamente iba a crear otro fic y ya tengo la historia pero e tratado de subirla a new story pero cuando elijo las categorías se congela la pagina y no avanzo y algo le pasa al internet por lo que siempre reinicio mi pc y me e distraído por eso casi todo el tiempo si alguien me diera un consejo para esto se lo agradecería, ayudeme por favor eso es todo, dejen sus comentarios en reviews y coloquen se como favoritos para seguir esta historia y próximamente historias adiós su amigo Gotriks ssj maximus.**

 **Fecha de actualisacion:10 de Febrero del 2016.**


	5. La historia de Goku y las Damasurijin

**Hola soy yo de nuevo para traerles el quinto capitulo de "El secuestro intergaláctico del amor" espero sea de su agrado a comenzar.**

 **Dragon ball z no me pertenece, los derechos de autor son de mi héroe Akira Toriyama, larga vida Akira Toriyama.**

 **Auxilio-personaje hablando.**

 ***todo empezó*personaje narrando dentro de Flashback.**

 **(Auxilio)-personaje pensando o amordazado.**

 **AUXILIOOOOOOOOO-personaje gritando.**

 **Opening: Chala head chala versión latina.**

 **El cielo resplandese a mi alrededor, (alrededor),**

 **Al volar,**

 **Destellos brillan en las nubes sin fiiiiin,**

 **Con libertad,**

 **Puedes cruzar el cielo azul, (el cielo azul),**

 **La verdad,**

 **Como si una furia golpeara dentro de ti,**

 **Como si un volcán hiciera una erupcion,**

 **Derrite un gran glacial,**

 **Podras ver de cerca un gran dragoooon,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **No importa lo que suciedad siempre,**

 **El animo matendreeeeee,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **Vibrante mi corazón si es de emocion,**

 **Haré una henkidama,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **No pienses nada s** **olo escucha,**

 **Sueños hay en tu corazooooooon,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **No importa lo que suceda sonreire el dia de hoooooooooooooooy.**

 **PREVIAMENTE.**

 **Vinimos a la tierra con el fin de encontrar a nuestro prometido...Son Gohan-dijo la peliplateada.**

 **QUEEE!-dijeron todos.**

 **Narrador: Increíble Gohan era el prometido de las princesas de Damasurijin, Pero como es posible esto, acaso podrá haber algo para salvar a Gohan?, Pero lo mas importante como es que ocurrió este hecho tan impactante.**

 **Capitulo 5: La historia de Goku y las Damasurijin.**

 **Milk despierta, despierta por favor hija-decia un gran pero gran hombre de nombre ox king satán el padre de milk tratando de que su hija despertara.**

 **Go..Go...Gohan-eran las único que le venia a la mente a Milk que estaba a punto despertar.**

 **Miren ya esta despertando-decia feliz el padre de milk.**

 **Menos mal-fue loúnico que dijo el guerrero namekusein pero de pronto volteo para atrás para saber donde estaban todos los demas pero se encontró con que todos estaban ocultos detrás de vegeta en caso de que cierta neurótica dramática fuese a matar a alguien no fuese un inocente.**

 **INSECTOS QUE DIABLOS HACEN-grito furioso el principe de los saiyajin de que lo usaran como escudo.**

 **Oigan que rayos les pasa porque se esconden?-preguntó el maestro del guerrero mas fuerte del universo.**

 **QUE?, acaso no sabes lo que paso la vez que te llevaste a Gohan a entrenar por un año para la batalla que tendrían con los saiyajin?-preguntó Bulma recordando lo que paso hace unos años atrás.**

 **FLASBACK**

 **Se encontraba Milk, Bulma, Ox King Satán, el maestro Roshi, y Krillin, (XD que por cierto esta calvo), en Kame house donde krillin y el maestro roshi le contaban lo que le sucedió a su hijo y a su esposo después de que apareció el saiyajin y también hermano de Goku llamado Raditz.**

 **Y eso fue lo que ocurrió Milk-finalizo la historia el maestro Roshi.**

 **Si, como te lo contamos Milk-agrego el calvo de krillin.**

 **Dicen que vino un sujeto del espacio diciendo que era un saiyajin llamado raditz y quademás era el hermano de Goku que también es un saiyajin, que estaba en busca de su hermano perdido para unir fuerzas con otros dos saiyajin para invadir un planeta y matar a todos sus habitantes para poder vender el planeta, pero Goku se nego y entonces ese saiyajin le dio a elijir entre unirse o negarse así secuestro mi pequeño Gohan para que mi Goku tomara la sedición rápido pero que también el trato de evitarlo pero su hermano mayor Raditz lo venció con un golpe, entonces ese monstruo se llevo mi hijo pero apareció el malvado de picoro a ofrecer su ayuda para liquidar a ese saiyajin pero poco después Goku sacrifico su vida para salvar a nuestro hijo, aunque dentro de un año vendrían los otros dos saiyajin a atacar la tierra, así que Goku entrenara en el otro mundo y sera revivido para luchar mientras que mis hijo fue llevado por el temible de picoro a entrenar a mi hijo-quiso aclarar milk lo que contaron pero tenia tremendo TIC en el ojo izquierdo y teniendo por una estraña razón su mano derecha detrás de ella.**

 **Si lo sentimos Milk pero no pudimos hacer nada-dijo el el anciano pervertido de artes marciales de la tortuga.**

 **Que no pudieron hacer NADAAAAAAAAAA!-grito al ultimo Milk para sacar una sartén tamaño Jumbo (XD ah por eso tenia la mano derecha detrás de ella).**

 **Espera milk es que era inutil nos...-no pudo continuar Krillin por que fue golpeado por la sartén de Milk.**

 **En eso Bulma lanzo una cápsula que exploto y revelo una pequeña nave.**

 **Mejor aquí corrió que quien murio-dijo Bulma para poder escapar de la furia de Milk, así** **Bulma escapo en su nave.**

 **Espera Bulma llevame contigo-suplicaba el maestro Roshi mirando al cielo.**

 **JODASE, SE LO MERECE-Contesto alegre a lo lejos Bulma.**

 **Ahora usted-dijo tetricamente Milk que ya habia acabado de sartenear al pobre Krillin que estaba a escasos cm de morir.**

 **Espera MILK no sigas con esta locura-rogaba su padre que por haber intervenido fue sarteneado tambien.**

 **Espera Milk te puedo compesar por esto...casate conmigo y tengamos un hijo-dijo pervertidamente el maestro roshi, pero solo provoco que Milk se convirtiera en demonio para que sufriera el peor castigo de su vida.**

 **KAMI SAMA AYUDAME-grito al cielo el maestro pervertido.**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

 **A mi no me metas-contesto un viejo namekusein kami sama.**

 **Además ya va a salir Rama 1/2, así que jodete je je je-rio al ultimo kami sama de la agonía que sufriría ese anciano.**

 **KAME HOUSE**

 **Se escuchaban las agonías de varios hombres en la playa.**

 **Kami sama por que me has abandonado?-dijo el maestro roshi.**

 **Ay mi cara...asi no conseguiré tener novia nunca-se lamentaba Krillin que quedo mas deforme de lo que estaba XD.**

 **Porque hija?-se lamentaba Ox KingSatán de que fuera golpeado por única y propia hija tan brutalmente a pesar de no haber hecho nada.**

 **MI PEQUEÑO GOHAN T-T-lloraba Milk por su único hijo que fue sustraído por el villano de picoro.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **No puedo creer que le tengan miedo a esta débil terricola-contesto con enojo vegeta.**

 **GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN-grito de repente Milk.**

 **MAMA-gritotambién de repente vegeta que ahora estaba siendo cargado al estilo nupcial por su propia esposa.**

 **Decias-dijo Bulma para burlarse de su esposo mientras que lo seguía cargando (XD valla que fuerte es Bulma).**

 **Sueltame-exigio Vegeta a su esposa.**

 **Como de desees-contesto Bulma para soltar a a su esposo el príncipe de los saiyajin.**

 **Y DONDE ESTA MI HIJO?-preguntó exaltada MIilk.**

 **Aqui-contestaron al unisono Yamcha y no.17 que le mostraban a su hijo Goten.**

 **NO ME REFIERO A GOTEN SINO A MI HIJO GOHAN-FURIOSA Milk tomo a Picoro de su capa y su Gi de pelea.**

 **Bueno el es... Est... Esta este-no sabia que decir Picoro ya que le tenia un gran temor a Milk desde que llego a la casa de de Goku para entrenar por tres años para los androides.**

 **Que envidia como quisiera ser Gohan se va a casar con 7 bonitas muchachas-dijo el maestro roshi imaginándose tener 7 esposas.**

 **PERVERTIDOOOOOO!-grito Akane tendo (O-O espera que haces en este fic Akane).**

 **Bueno buscaba aRama...de seguro se la esta pasando con sus prometidas ese BAKA-contesto Akane furiosa mientras se imaginaba a Rama rodeado de sus prometidas mientras que le hacían "cosas".(XD no diré mas ustedes imaginenselo pervertidos)**

 **(XD no lo he visto lo siento Akane).**

 **Bueno...gracias adios-fue lo ultimo que dijo Akane para irse.**

 **(n-n Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece los derechos de autor son de Rumiko Takehashi mi heroína, volviendo a la historia).**

 **Que mi hijo se va a casar con 7 muchachas?-dijo furiosa Milk.**

 **Bueno si contamos la que esta aquí en la tierra serian 6 n-n-contesto Bulma con varias gotas de sudor en la frente.**

 **PLANETA DE GRAN KAID O SAMA**

 **Goku todo esto es cierto?- pregunto Kaid o sama del norte.**

 **Creo que si-contesto impactado Goku.**

 **Y como ocurrio?- pregunto otra vez.**

 **Bueno todo ocurrio despues de que transcurriera alrededor de 6 meses despues de que saliera del planeta Yadrat.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 ***estaba viajando por el espacio pero lamentable mi dirección iba directo a unos meteoritos*.**

 **Pero que demonios sucede?-preguntandose Goku que había chocado con su nave.**

 ***En ese entonces mi nave resultaba que presentaba una falla, así que mi fue atraída por la gran gravedad de un planeta que por cierto era hermoso como la tierra Pero 100 no tal vez 1000 veces mas grande*.**

 **HECHEN PAJAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba Goku dentro de la nave espantado.**

 ***Choke y quede inconsiente pero lo estraño es que desperte en una cama sin ropa* (XD Pervertidas ya de seguro lo imagina todo desnudo para ustedes mismas).**

 **Donde me encuentro? Y porque no tengo ropa-se preguntaba Goku mientras veía de bajo de las sabanas para verificar si tenia calzoncillos pero claro no los tenia.**

 **Veo que al fin despiertas-decia alegre una mujer de pelo azabache aparentar casi los treintena años con un ajustado vestido tranlucido por cierto, y por si quieren saber sus medidas 95, 60, 90, (XD asi me gustan las mujeres bueno me atraen pero yo lo que busco es a una chica bonita, linda, tierna y con buenos sentimientos y humilde n-n.)**

 **Pero quien eres tu?-pregunto como siempre inocentemente como.**

 **Oh perdona mis modales deja presentarme yo soy Aksuka antiguamente la cuarta princesa sobreviviente de las 15 princesas pero ahora Emperatris del planeta Damasurijin-se presento la mamasita de mujer quiero decir la emperatriz.**

 **Aaaahh la emperatriz de Damasurijin...y yo soy Son Goku-contesto alegremente el azabache.**

 **Bueno, Bienvenido a mi planeta Goku-dijo alegremente Aksuka la emperatris de todo Damasurijin.**

 **De pronto Goku alzo la mano por alguna razon que ni el autor del fic sabia.**

 **Tengo una pregunta-dijo inocentemento Goku(XD el autor se cae al estilo anime).**

 **Si hazla-dijo aksuka con varias gotas de sudor en la frente por la inocencia de este hombre.**

 **Por que estoy desnudo?-(XD por fin la pregunta del millon).**

 **En ese entonces la emperatris se pone roja de verguenza.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Nos encontramos en un hermoso palacio donde se encuentra la emperatris viendo jugar a sus hijas pequeñas pero es interrumpida por dos hermosas soldadas.**

 **Emperatris-llamo la atencion una hermosa soldada que llevaba una armadura de oro, pelo rojo fuego y unos unos unos bueno este pechos enormes.**

 **Encontramos un estranjero del espacio-completo otra soldada hermosa con la misma armadura que la otra con pelo verde pasto y aunque no tenia unos pechos muy grandes tenia un gran trasero.**

 **Un hombre del espacio! y que esperan traigalo aqui de imediato y mas vale que no lo toquen intimamente ya saben cual seria el castigo por desobedecer una orden mia.**

 **Si esta mas que claro emperatris-dijeron al ultimo para salir volando(XD si quise que todas las Damasurijin volaran asi que recuerdelo).**

 **Peero ya a lo lejos del palacio las mismas soldadas hablaban de algo.**

 **Maldicion para que le dijimos a la emperatris, nos hubieramos quedado con ese hermoso hombre viste esos brazos-dijo mientras se ruborizada la pelirroja.**

 **Y esos pectorales-agrego la peliverde imaginándose lo que haría con ese hombre.**

 **Pero ordenes son orde** **nenes-dijo al ultimo para recojer según ellas ese guapo hombre.**

 **30 minutos después.**

 **Goku rápidamente fue llevado a la cama de la emperatris y desnudando a Goku.**

 **Valla que grande esta...nunca he provado uno tan grande que tanto podra crecer?-se pregunto la soldada peliverde a punto de chupar (XD ustedes ya saben que es).**

 **Que estas haciendo?-pregunto con enojo la emperatris mientras veia la ecena.**

 **Nada majestad nada-decia la peliverde agitando las manos mientras protegia su vida y la de su compañera**

 **Bien...salgan ahora-les ordeno a sus soldadas y mar handose tristes la emperatriz cerro la puerta y como una bestia se abalanzo sobre Goku.**

 **Valla pero que gran prospecto de hombre-y fue recorriendo con sus manos desde el rostro hasta los pectorales hasta llegar a sus abdominales bien marcados pero no fue suficiente comenzó a tocar (XD bueno ya saben que no?)sus bixes y trixes (XD pervertidos de seguro pensaban otra cosa verdad?).**

 **Bueno no puedo estar así vestida para jugar contigo verdad?...solo espera a ponerme algo mas sexi si?-término de hablar para irse a quitar un hermoso vestido color oro y una capa grande con el estraño dibujo de una mujer.**

 **Este no es muy grande...este...no resalta mi figura ah perfecto-estaba buscando su ropa sexi pero apenas encontró un vestido muy corto que le llegaba hasta el trasero muy ajustado que resaltaba su figura y además era translúcida el vestido pero en eso veía un montón de ropa moviéndose.**

 **Umm...pero que pasa?-no entendia por que se movía un montón de ropa.**

 **BOOOOO-de la nada salio una pequeña niña de pelo rojo oxido que espanto a la emperatris.**

 **Hija que estas haciendo en mi guardaropa-pregunto al parecer la madre de esta niña.**

 **Je je je es que estoy jugando a las escondidas con mis hermanas mami-respondio la niña simplemente a su madre.**

 **Ah, bueno-dijo simplemente la madre de la niña.**

 **Oye mami-**

 **Si hija.**

 **Porque llevas ese vestido tan ajustado y corto-pregunto la niña viendo el vestido tan corto de su madre.**

 **Bueno hija es por que por que-no sabia que decir a su hija pero la salvo la campana.**

 **Te encontre Ruby-dijo otra niña de pelo plateado.**

 **No es justo-hizo un berrinche la niña de pelo rojo llamada ruby.**

 **Vamos ayudame a encontrar las demas-ordeno su hermana de pelo plateado.**

 **Ok...pero no es justo-dijo al ultimo la niña ruby para irse con su hermana a buscar a sus demás hermanas.**

 **Bien por lo menos ya se fueron las niñas...s-dijo la reina aliviada.**

 **Bueno ahora es hora de divertirse-dijo la reinaa proximándose a su presa osea goku,pero...había despertado.**

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK**

 **Bueno este yo?-pero antes de que pudiera hablar se escucho un gran ruido proviniendo del estomago de cierto saiyajin.**

 **Esta bien no importa, oye tienes comida es que me estoy Muriéndo de hambre-desvio el asunto de que estaba desnudo para preguntar por comida.**

 **(XD claro, piensa mejor con el estomago que con la cabeza).**

 **Si por supuesto-dijo la reina con varias gotas de sudor en la frente.**

 **BIEN A COMER-grito Goku para ir a comer así que se quito las sabanas quedando desnudo ante la reina provocándole una hemorragia nasal por ver a Goku como lo trajo Kami sama al mundo.**

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES.**

 **Que rica comida-expreso Goku ya con la ropa que le regalaron los seres de Yadrat, devorando toda la comida que había en el comedor de la reina.**

 **Come todo lo quieres eres mi invitado-dijo la reina mientras tenia un papelito todo rojo en la entrada de su nariz.**

 **GRACIAS voy a comer y esto ah y esto-decia el guerrero súper saiyajin mientras comía, todas las sirvientas de la reina estaban enbobadas por ver tal calidad de hombre y por supuesto la reina lo noto así que les dio una orden.**

 **Subvitas retirense de aquí ya no las necesito-ordeno la reina haciendo que varias de ellas se fueron del lugar unas llorando no admirar mas ese pedazo de carne osea Goku, otras maldiciendo la reina pero todas se fueron quedando solos la reina Aksuka y El guerrero Goku.**

 **(Creo que es ahora o nunca)-pensó la reina pero lastima que el destino quería otra cosa.**

 **NO ENTREN NIÑAS-grito una sirvienta de la reina corriendo tras 7 niñas pequeñas que estaban jugando con la sirvienta a atraparlas o según ellas creían.**

 **Que es lo que pasa?-exigió una respuesta la mujer azabache.**

 **Lo siento** **sabia que no quería que no las molestaran por eso perseguía a las niñas.-contestó la sirvienta.**

 **Mami quien es ese Hombre? Y porque no esta en una celda como los demás hombres?-preguntó inteligentemente una niña de pelo plateado.**

 **Como los demás hombres?-pregunto Goku rascándose la cabeza por no entender a lo que se referia la niña.**

 **Ehhh, sirvienta puedes retirarte ya-dijo la reina llamada Aksuka.**

 **Si su majestad-contesto la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia ante su reina.**

 **Bueno Goku deja presentarte a mis hijas-dijo la emperatriz de Damasurijin.**

 **Ok-dijo Goku poniendo atención a las niñas.**

 **Hijas formadas-Exclamo la madre de las 7 niñas para que siguieran las ordenes de su querida madre.**

 **Goku te quiero presentar a mis hijas ella es Ruby ella es la mayor de las 7 tiene 10 años-presento la reina a su hija Ruby que tenia los ojos de color rojo ruby y el pelo rojo oxido.**

 **Ella es Gin tiene 10 años pero nació 5 minutos después de que nació Ruby-dijo la reina presentando a su hija de ojos plateados y pelo tan plateado que parecía que tenia brillo propio.**

 **Ella es Esmeralda tiene 10 años y si la tuve junto con Ruby y Gin-contesto la emperatriz.**

 **WOW tuviste 3 hijas al mismo tiempo?-pregunto Goku asombrado.**

 **De hecho 4, ella es Solaria-contesto la emperatriz avergonzada mostrando a una niña de ojos azules y pelo color dorado.**

 **QUEEEEEE! No te creo-dijo exaltado GOKU.**

 **Si...bueno ella es Marymar tiene 9 años-dijo la reina para mostrar una niña de pelo azul largo y lacio como su demás hermanas y ojos azul fino hermosos sin duda parecía que penetraba en el alma de cualquier persona.**

 **Ella es Clara tiene 9 años nació 3 minutos después de Marymar-dijo la reina presentando a su hija Clara que tenia los ojos café oscuro y el pelo lacio y castaño.**

 **Y Ella es Valería tiene 9 años-dijo con mucho orgullo su madre ya que valería era una copia misma de su madre.**

 **Niñas el es Goku y sera un invitado en el palacio-dijo la emperatriz.**

 **De donde viene señor Goku?-preguntó la niña de pelo rojo oxido llamada Ruby.**

 **Yo vengo del planeta tierra-contesto amigablemente Goku.**

 **Wow del espacio exterior!-se sorprendió la niña por la respuesta del hombre.**

 **Entonces a usted se le dominaría como terrícola señor Goku?-preguntó de cierta forma muy inteligente Gin la niña de pelo plateado.**

 **Bueno en realidad yo fui criado en la tierra pero la verdad yo soy de la raza de los saiyajin-contesto la pregunta de la niñita.**

 **Que eso es imposible...(Segun se yo solo sobrevivieron 3 saiyajin despues de la estraña explocion del planeta vegita)-reflexiono la emperatriz de Damasurijin.**

 **La verdad hace poco me entere, de hecho me entere de muchas cosas de mis ancestros pero por fin pude vengar la muerte de todos los saiyajin porque derrote al destructor del planeta natal de todos saiyajin derrote a...Frezeer-finalizo Goku.**

 **QUE!?...tu derrotaste a Frezeer?-pregunto la emperatriz sin creerlo.**

 **Pero como es posible?, según dice la profecía solo lo derrotaría el legendario súper saiyajin...espera no me digas que tu...-la emperatriz estaba a punto de ver un gran espectáculo.(XD y no me refiero a un baile sexual de parte de Goku).**

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-comenzo a gritar Goku elevando su ki por las nubes ha siendo que sus ojos comenzara a cambiar de color ónix a turquesa y su cabello se coloreará de un dorado espectacular y sus músculos crecieran por fin transformándose en el legendario súper saiyajin.**

 **Increíble** **e entonces esta es la transformación de súper saiyajin es impresiónante-expreso la gran mujer de los sueños de cualquier hombre.**

 **Verdad que si, gracias a la furia que obtuve en la batalla contra frezeer pude convertirme en súper saiyajin...aunque la verdad me tomo varios meses de entrenamiento dominar esta transformacion.**

 **(Creo que por fin e encontrado mi hombre ideal el hombre de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida, el padre de mis futuros hijos por fin encontré a alguien que en verdad amo después de tantos años)-pensó la mujer lastimadamente no iba a suceder nada de lo que imaginaba por las siguientes palabras que iba a salir de la boca de según ella su amado a pesar de que apenas lo conoció.**

 **Ahora podre regresar con mi esposa e hijo en la tierra-dijo Goku destransformandose y volviendo a la normalidad pero Miéntras con la reina y emperatriz de todo Damasurijin, resonaban las palabras que salieron de la boca de su ex amado de cabellera de palmera.**

 **Tienes familia en la tierra entonces?-preguntó la emperatriz con la mirada desviada con el corazón roto.**

 **( :-(alguna vez no han sentido que encontraron el amor de su vida pero que te enteras de que esa persona que amas ya tiene una persona especial o que nunca podrás estar con ella por ciertas circunstancias yo si y duele...mucho).**

 **Si mi esposa Milk y mi hijo Gohan, yo quiero estar alado de mi familia otra vez, por eso quisierada saber como se encuentra mi nave quiero regresar a mi hogar-dijo Goku ancioso por saber como se encuentra su nave.**

 **Tu nave se encuentraa bien les diré a mis subvitas que la traigan-dijo la reina pero soltando unas par de lagrimas.**

 **mami porque lloras-preguntó la niña de pelo azul llamada marymar.**

 **No por nada hija-contesto la madre de la niña pero quitándose las lagrimas hubiese podido rehetener a Goku pero en Damasurijin había leyes y como tal no podía retener a Goku si tenia esposa osea a una mujer que amaba y a un hijo pequeño.**

 **Bueno gracias por la hospitalidad, gracias por todo nunca las olvidare-dijo Goku muy agradecido.**

 **De nada, (sin duda el destino es muy injusto a veces)-pensó al ultimo la emperatriz.**

 **Horas después en el jardín Real de la emperatriz se enco traba Goku la reina Aksuka y sus hijas junto unas sirvientas reales.**

 **De nuevo gracias por todo-agradecio otra vez Goku.**

 **No fue de nada-contesto la azabache nostálgica.**

 **Pero en ese momento algo leocurrió al legendario saiyajin que se paráliso.**

 **Que ocurre Goku?-preguntó la reina.**

 ***En ese momento tuve una sensanción horrible...Frezeer estaba con vida***

 **Frezeer sigue con vida-contesto impresionado Goku.**

 **Que imposible-no supo que decir la reina.**

 **Necesito mi nave AHORA-dijo Goku urgido.**

 **Claro-pero tuvo una idea de la nada.**

 **Pero bajo una pequeña condicion-la reina no iba adesaprovechar esta oportunidad de desesperación.**

 **La que sea pero rapido-contesto con desesperación de niño pequeño.**

 **Que comprómetas a tu hijo Son Gohan con todas mis hijas a casarse bajo matrimonio de Damasurijin-fue la condición que puso la madre de sus hijas.**

 **Lo que sea pero rapido-contesto sin escuchar Aksuka.**

 **Y los dos sellaron un pacto con un apretón de manos para que se fuera volando en su nave, una carrera espacial entre Goku y Frezeer para llegar a la tierra primero.**

 **Hasta luego Goku se que nos veremos un dia-dijo al final la reina.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

 **Entonces eso sucedio-dijo Kaid o Sama DEL Norte intrigado por la historia dGoku.**

 **Si-dijo simplemente Goku.**

 **Goku entonces tu comprometiste a nuestro hijo a matrimonio, como pudiste-dijo con furia Milk ya que escucho la historia de su esposo como pus Kaid oSama tuvo por error comunicación telepatica con todos los guerreros z incluyendo a Milk.**

 **Bueno yo...creo tuve la telepatía abierta con ellos jejeje-reia frío Kaid o Sama.**

 **Narrador:increíble, insólito la historia de Goku y las Damasurijin, pero ahora que saben la historia que le va a suceder a Gohan como se liberara de este matrimonio acaso los guerreros zbpodran hacer algo no se pierdan el próximo episodio.**

 **AVANCES**

 **Goku:Hola soy Goku oh no ahora todos saben la historia en especial Milk que iré a hacer pero lo peor es que ya llego al planeta de Damasurijin que aventuras les esperare no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Dragón Ball Z "El secuestro intergaláctico del amor" que sera "La aventura empieza Gohan"**

 **Bueno es todo amigos espero que aprecien este capitulo ya que le dedique mucho de mi tiempo valioso, gosen de su vida de su libertad de su adolecencia de su adultes del amor de la amistad aprovechen cada momento de su vida bueno es todo ah y le quiero dedicar este capitulo a : Medalit, Leí, ZURGAN, Saiyini, PinKiNeko09 y Phaethom394, bueno eso es todo hora si se despide su amigo Gotriks ssj maximus adiós.**

 **Fecha de actualisacion:2 de Julio del 2016.**


End file.
